The Bones And The Beautiful
by SweetGoldStar
Summary: What happens when Angela finds out about the mistletoe kiss and decides that she wants to see it herself? Will she get Booth & Brennan to do a live performance?
1. Chapter 1

**Good afternoon dear readers! I wrote another one-shot this morning. The idea popped into my head yesterday and I decided to write it so it would leave me alone. I think it's rather fluffy and maybe a little silly, but hey, I kinda like it. **

**For those who're reading The Truth in the Sessions, the next chapter will be up soon, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to FOX and Hart Hanson and although I follow him on Twitter, I've got absolutely nothing to do with him.**

* * *

Angela watched as Booth and Brennan entered the Jeffersonian, his hand guiding her on the small of her back. Angela sighed and decided to take another shot at making the impossible happen.

She had started calling this 'Mission Impossible' a while ago. Okay maybe her best friend wasn't big with human interaction and everything, but being oblivious for this long, Angela didn't think that was normal for anyone. But even though she did transform her operation to 'Mission Impossible', she still didn't give up, one day they would have to see the light, no other possibility.

"Hey you two!" she yelled enthusiastically while nearing the couple.

They both turned around and greeted her.

"Don't you guys look so cute today!"

She saw them looking at each other in confusion, both seemingly asking the other one what was going on.

"You didn't happen to have had a great date together last night, did you?"

She knew for a fact that they didn't, but she needed to start with something.

"Of course we didn't, Ange. You know Booth and I don't date."

"Oh come on Sweetie! Why not?"

"Because Booth and I are just partners Angela. How many times do I have to explain this to you? You are a rather intelligent human being, yet you don't seem to understand this simple fact."

"No, I don't' Bren. Because it's ridiculous!"

Angela almost yelled it, completely exasperated. She threw her arms in the air when she said it.

"Everything okay Cherie?"

She turned her head to see Caroline Julian walk towards them with her trade mark smile, if that's what you could call it.

"No, everything's not okay! These two are incredible, I can't even get them to date! Not even one little date!"

Angela sighed. Caroline laughed a little. It only caused Angela to frown.

"That's not funny you know. If you can do it better, than please, be my guest!"

"I don't think I'll get them to date either Cherie."

"Well then you don't have to laugh at me and be all smug about yourself."

Caroline seemed to be getting quite irritated herself.

"At least I got them to kiss!"

"You what?", Angela almost shouted.

Brennan silently moaned while Booth smacked his hand against his own forehead.

"You didn't tell her?"

"What do you think Caroline?" Booth snapped.

"I thought she'd know, Cherie, I thought they'd all know."

"It was just mistletoe!"

"Whatever you say Cherie."

Angela turned her attention to Brennan and Booth now, her eyes wide and glistening.

Brennan sighed. "It was with Christmas when I wanted to get my family together in that trailer. I needed a letter from the prosecutor, so I asked Caroline. She only wanted to do it if I kissed Booth for 5 steamboats under some mistletoe. Apparently she was feeling puckish."

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

Her attention shifted back to Caroline.

"Why didn't you say this?! I so wanted to see that!"

"I'm sorry Cherie, it didn't cross my mind. …Don't they have this on surveillance tape anyway? I thought they registered everything here."

Hodgins hopped off the platform, joining them.

"There's one camera that's directed onto Doctor B's office, I think."

They could see the excitement rise on Angela's face. Booth on the other hand became slightly paler.

"Whoa, they probably don't have that tape anymore anyway, that was ages ago!"

"First of all, it was not really ages ago and secondly, isn't there an archive here?"

Booth shot Sweets, who'd joined them too by now, a shut-up-or-I'll-shoot-you glare.

"Of course they do!"

Angela was already on her way to the archive before anyone could say another thing.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

A little while later they were all in Angela's office, setting up the TV-installation. Booth and Brennan still whining and complaining.

"I feel like I could sink through the floor right now." Booth muttered.

"Booth it is impossible to just sink through the floor. The underground here is way too hard and is made specifically for walking on, it's designed to support the human mass."

"It's just a saying Bones, it means that I'm really, really embarrassed right now."

"Oh in that case, I think I might sink with you!"

A shout from Hodgins, saying that everything's ready, cuts their conversation off.

"You know what, this is ridiculous; we have something called privacy you know."

Angela was the first to reply. "Everything you do in this building is open to watch."

"Oh this coming from Miss I-sleep-in-the-closet-everyday-but-manage-to-make-the-tapes-disappear." Booth offered sarcastically.

"Well, you should've done your homework better and cleaned it up yourself than."

Booth sighed. Brennan looked at him. "Nice try, Booth."

They both stared to the ground until they heard Angela's screams. Booth looked up, but when he saw Bones and him on the screen, initiating the kiss, he looked back down immediately.

Everyone was a little startled when a voice came from the opening from Angela's office door.

"Okay people, why isn't anyone working. What is this, 'The Bones and The Beautiful?' "

Cam stood still in the doorway, raising her brows expectantly.

"I don't know what that means."

Booth looked up quickly. "It's a reference to a TV-show, Bones. Basically everyone is sleeping with everyone, lots of gossiping, tons of drama."

"Now the comparison makes sense!" Brennan spat the last word in Angela's direction, she just shrugged.

Cam came a little closer, ready to protest again and send everyone to work. She opened her mouth to speak, and then changed her mind.

"Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?"

Cam went over to the video equipment. A smug smile reappeared on Angela's face as she stepped aside a little to let Cam see. Brennan let out an exasperated sigh.

"Wait I'll rewind it for you." Hodgins offered.

After watching the kiss they waited a few more minutes to see the aftermath, including the piece of gum that somehow started in Brennan's mouth and ended in Booth's.

"Well hello tongue!" Hodgins grinned widely.

"It really was like kissing my brother." Brennan offered in a small voice.

"Man that's incestuous" Hodgins exclaimed.

Booth glared evilly at him, which made Hodgins shut up after all.

Caroline decided to chime in again at that point. "Still, Cherie, it was so much better to see the real thing."

"So they'll just have to do it again, for everybody this time!"

That idea couldn't come from anyone but Angela Montenegro, Booth thought.

He started stuttering, and then pulled himself together again, getting nervous and irritated at the same time. "Whoa, wait a second. You can't order us to kiss."

"Booth's right! I kiss whoever I like, you can't tell me that! It is completely irrational to assume that you have any power whatsoever over me so you can control my actions."

"I'm not letting you out of this office before you kiss your hunky agent over there, Sweetie."

"That…That's blackmail!", she turned to Cam, "She can't do this right? Besides we have work to do, you said so yourself."

"Normally, you're right. And we do. But even though I'm the boss and I should promote working, I can't resist this. This is too good!"

"I really do have better things to do than this!"

Brennan already started for the door but Angela jumped right in front of it, spreading her arms to barricade the door.

"Oh no you don't Missy!"

Brennan turned to Booth again, completely perplexed and a little frightened. Booth saw the look on her face and wanted nothing more than to help them out of this.

"You do know I have a gun don't you?"

"You're not going to shoot me." Angela said so convincing as possible.

Brennan and Booth stared at each other, coming to a decision without saying a word. The others waited excitedly. After what seemed like hours, they booth shrugged at the same time and turned their attention back to the others, who looked at them with a slight shock.

"Fine, but after this you're letting us out of here right away, or I WILL shoot you. No more mercy."

"Okay, deal. But I want 10 steamboats!"

"This isn't negotiable Ange, you wanted a replica from that kiss, and that kiss only had to be 5 steamboats."

Angela pouted. "I want 10!"

Booth butt in. "7 and that's final!"

After a few seconds Angela nodded. "Fine."

Booth nodded too. "This is insane. I don't want to hear anything about this afterwards and you step away from that door immediately, you hear me?"

All Angela could do was nod as she saw Booth and Brennan turning their bodies back to each other and looking one another in the eye one last time before repeating their mistletoe kiss.

When they broke apart, pretty much everyone else in the room had their mouths wide open, completely and utterly shocked. Angela managed to step aside from the door and let the non-couple escape.

They could still hear them talk, their usual rapid banter, until they seemed to be around the corner.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Cam was the first to speak. "I never thought they'd actually do that."

Hodgins just shook his head in agreement.

"That was so not like kissing your brother." Sweets added.

Hodgins shot back, "You think genius?"

"Somehow this was even hotter than with Christmas."

Angela talked for the first time. "I can't believe they don't see this. If they share a couple more of those kisses, they won't be able to fight it anymore, I'm sure!"

"And how do you want to do that Cherie? I already got them to kiss once, twice if you think about it. I can't blackmail them into it all the time and neither can you. We're running out of people to make them kiss."

"Yeah Angela, that's not going to work out. Although it was seriously hot. They're not even together and they already kiss like that; I don't think Seeley ever kissed me like THAT when we were together."

For a minute that pretty much stung, but Cam decided the better of it. She and Booth were just not supposed to be like that, friends and colleagues, nothing more. Doctor Brennan on the other hand, seemed like the perfect match.

"Too bad if this doesn't work out.", Sweets agreed.

Angela got a mischievous grin plastered back on her face.

"Oh believe me, this will work out. It has to! They're meant for each other. I'll figure out something to get these two oblivious love-birds together, even if it's the last thing I ever do! This is just great, this should be fun!"

Cam nodded in agreement.

"I'm telling you people, 'The Bold and The Beautiful' has absolutely nothing on us."

* * *

**So that's it. Please review and make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, hope everyone's having a good day! Okay so much for this being a one-shot. I really had no intention to continue this story but a few people asked so I started thinking, trying to come up with new ideas to get those two to kiss. I wrote this chapter and there's a final chapter that I have in my mind in which they will kiss, sort of on their own initiative, but not completely... You'll see! **

**I'm not sure if there will be another chapter before that. If I can come up with another situation or someone can provide me with a good idea, then I'll write it. Otherwise the final chap will be up in a while.**

**This probably isn't half as good as the first chapter, but I tried. And I think it's certainly a little less silly than chapter 1, ahum.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, or The Bold And The Beautiful for that matter. Not that I care too much about that last one, I'd rather have the rights on Bones!**

* * *

_Previously in The Bones And The Beautiful..._

"Oh believe me, this will work out. It has to! They're meant for each other. I'll figure out something to get these two oblivious love-birds together, even if it's the last thing I ever do! This is just great, this should be fun!"

Cam nodded in agreement.

"I'm telling you people, 'The Bold and The Beautiful' has absolutely nothing on us."

***

"Oh and this was only episode one!" Angela said dangerously.

Cam raised her eyebrows in mock sarcasm.

"Something tells me you've already figured the plot of episode two out."

"You bet I do."

Hodgins got a conspiratorial grin on his face. "Nice."

"So what's the big plan Cherie?"

"Sweets." Angela exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Me? What do you want me to do?"

"Blackmail them!"

"Again?!"

"Well it's the best working thing. And so far the only working thing. Why change a winning concept?"

"But why me? How?"

"When's your next session?"

"Tomorrow."

"Perfect! Then the second episode is ready for shooting tomorrow. On script: a smoky hot kiss scene with the two main characters!"

Angela's smirk could definitely not get any wider. Hodgins loved seeing it, she could get so engrossed in her passions sometimes, it was endearing. And clearly contagious, cause he just couldn't stop grinning himself.

"How do you want me to do this?"

"Same you always do. You blackmail them all the time, you just don't want to call it that because it sounds so bad."

"I do not blackmail them!"

Cam glared at him, head tilted to the side, one eyebrow lifted. "You so do. You always threaten to have their partnership split up if they don't do as you tell them."

"Exactly! And you'll do it now."

"They're never going to buy this, you guys. They'll never believe I'd actually terminate their partnership over this."

"Be persuasive Sweets. If they tell you they don't believe you, give them a reply that will make them believe."

"Like what?"

"Now who's the shrink here, me or you?"

"Me. But this is Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan we're talking about. You want me to deliberately piss off a psychology hating genius and an annoyed loaded agent."

"Well he's definitely loaded."

She lifted her eyebrows twice suggestively.

"I meant his gun Angela."

"Me too, but somehow I don't think we're talking about the same gun anymore."

Caroline intervened, that was definitely not the point here.

"You'll live Cherie. And if you don't, at least you died for the greater purpose."

"Yeah dude, I'll let them put that on your gravestone."

Sweets paled for a second.

"Ah come on Sweets, they didn't kill me either did they?"

"No, but the day still isn't over and you're asking me to blackmail them in to kissing twice in two days."

"I know, it's great, isn't it?!"

Sweets sighed. "Okay but normally these kind of things never end well."

Cam replied. "Nothing with them is ever normal, is it?"

Sweets fell silent, she did have a point there. _'This could get interesting, hopefully it actually speeds things up a little.' _

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

The next day Sweets waited in his office for the two partners to arrive. He was a little nervous, but hopeful that it would work out. Angela had insisted on seeing it all, but he still had patient confidentiality to consider so he couldn't agree to that. Eventually Angela had let it go, she had figured that if this worked out there would be many more opportunities to catch them kissing.

He was shaken out of his reverie when the couple entered.

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan, glad you could make it tonight."

"It's not like we really have a choice Sweets."

"Okay…I'd like to talk to you about the occurrences from yesterday."

"Didn't I make it perfectly clear that there would be no talk about this afterwards?"

"Yes, you made this very clear to Angela. I, however, am your psychologist and it is my job to make sure you are capable of doing your job properly. Issues such as these require some guidance so they won't intervene in your professional life."

Brennan joined the conversation after this, she didn't seem very pleased.

"First of all, there aren't any issues. And we are very capable of doing are jobs, I think we proved this fact multiple times already in the past. There is absolutely no reason to assume that we would not do our job the way it should be done. We have always been very professional and I don't see how there is any reason for you to assume otherwise this time."

"Doctor Brennan, you and Agent Booth were exposed for kissing together a while ago and were watched by your own team doing exactly that twice. I think there is very much an issue here."

Booth seemed to be getting very irritated and angry but Sweets knew he couldn't back out now.

"Look Sweets. I really don't understand where you're getting all this crap. We were fine after the first time we kissed, no one even noticed, let alone that our jobs would've suffered because of it. Why would you think it would do something now? This is just a bunch of crap!"

"You guys, this is out in the open now. And it wasn't just a onetime thing, it already happened twice now."

"It wouldn't have happened twice if Angela hadn't forced us to!" Brennan snapped. "You were there, you didn't exactly try to stop her either. But now you're accusing us because we did as obliged?"

"Angela may have forced you to, but you still did it. The first time it was with a clear purpose, you can rationalize that away Doctor Brennan. But this time there wasn't any clear purpose you can use to explain this, therefore this could definitely be an issue."

"But there was a purpose, like getting out of the room! Out of that huge embarrassing room! This isn't so hard, even a twelve-year-old should understand this!" Booth looked almost hysterical, yet very threatening.

"Okay Agent Booth, please calm down. I'm merely trying to do my job here. And if these kisses were indeed meaningless, you should have no problem to discuss this whatsoever."

"We do not have a problem Sweets, this is just a complete waste of our time!"

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. We'll leave this alone and I'll cut this session short in condition that you two kiss again so I can see your reaction at it properly and it's safe for me to say that this won't cause any trouble."

Booth narrowed his eyes. "You're kidding right? Why would we fall for that? Angela put you up to this, didn't she? She's really looking to get herself shot!"

"You don't have any evidence to prove this Booth. We can't just go blame Angela for this, it doesn't work that way, you know that."

"Yeah Bones, I do. Evidence sucks. People always get away with stuff, because there isn't enough evidence. Basically it sucks. Still Angela's obviously behind this."

"Agent Booth, you know the deputy director decides about your partnership based on my findings. If you refuse this I'll have to advice him to terminate this partnership."

"You can't do this Doctor Sweets, this is completely unethical. Director Cullen will never even take this kind of thing into consideration."

"He will Doctor Brennan, this is a serious matter. The FBI needs to be sure that this will not cause ramp scenarios or that it would cause trouble if this were to happen again."

"Which it won't." Brennan was quick to add.

"Still, we need to know. I'm strongly advising you to go along with this. You won't have to talk about it, unless the results are really bad and dangerous for your current positions."

Booth & Brennan look at each other, gauging the other's reaction.

Eventually they both turn back to Sweets. Booth sighs, Brennan points out: "Fine, we'll do it. But we will not talk about this any further or repeat this action for the benefit of whatever it is that makes you do this. If we do this, the FBI won't know or even consider to split us up."

Sweets nodded. "Of course Doctor Brennan."

She nodded sharply and stood up, turning her body sideways. Booth followed suite after a few seconds and turned to her.

'_Camera is rolling and…action!_' Sweets thought.

"This is getting ridiculous." Booth muttered before placing one hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer.

Her hands quickly crept up, resting at his chest. When it seemed like he was about to pull back, she pulled him back closer at the collar of his suit jacket.

Her tongue sweetly brushed past his lips and teeth, so shortly that he almost wondered if it had actually happened.

Sweets almost felt like a voyeur for watching something so intimate, but he couldn't turn away. Firstly because it would blow his cover and secondly because he wouldn't really be able to tear his eyes away from them.

Booth pulled her in one last time, softly nibbling her lower lip. Then he pulled back slowly, his lips separating from hers without seeming really willing to.

'_And cut!'_

They were both flustered, just like the two previous times. Her usually so pale face was slightly pink. His normally charming smile showed a little nervousness.

Sweets noticed and wondered if it was like that yesterday. Although they were out quickly, they still stood there for a few seconds. They were a little flustered then too, just not so much if he recalled well.

He wondered if this meant that they were actually making progress. Were they finally catching up on their reality? Were they finally realizing what everybody could see so clearly? He hoped so, he hoped that they had felt now that you really don't kiss your brother like THAT.

He was brought back to the present by Booth's mildly tight voice.

"Can we go now?"

Sweets nodded absentmindedly. "Sure, you may go now."

He watched them go. _'Wow, that really is hotter every time you see it. Perfect scene right from take one! We could win an Oscar with their so called 'acted' kisses. I really have to let the others know about this. The Bold And The Beautiful really has nothing on us, especially not on them!_

* * *

**Aaand that was chapter 2! Please R&R and let me know if you have any other ideas to get them to kiss!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this has taken me so long. I've been incredibly busy with school. I've just finished my last exam today, so now fingers crossed for the results' I figured I was obliged to post a new chapter today! I had already started this one a while ago, but it wasn't much yet. I've just finished it and have only given it a quick review, so I already apologise for the mistakes that will certainly be in here.**

**Someone suggested I'd bring Daisy in, which I tried. But I've got to say I found it rather difficult. So I was more of a fan of the previous two chapters than of this one, but I did try. It took me some time to get back into the writing as well, I've got to say it's hard after so much time.**

**I dare to promise that the next update won't take so long since I have vacation now. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed there. My birthday's in a couple months though...hint hint**

* * *

When Angela heard Sweets' news she got completely over the moon. She did, however, have a hard time coming up with a new idea.

Part of the undercover- lover group was gathered to hear Sweets out. Well actually everyone except for Caroline was there but she'd already heard everything there was to know over the phone, even the overly accurate details that Angela might have spiced up a tiny little bit.

Now the whole group stood silent, lost in thought. Well, mostly it was Angela who was lost in thought, the others were mainly waiting until she would come up with the next plan.

Everyone was startled out of their reverie when a busy rambling Daisy Wick entered Angela's office.

"Oh here you all are! I've been looking for you guys everywhere and I do mean everywhere!" Daisy shrieked.

"Well you found us!" Cam uttered with fake enthusiasm.

"Yes!" Daisy said excitedly. "Lancelot you're here too! Why didn't you come to say hi first silly?" She grinned at him and went over to give him a kiss.

"I had some important news to tell Daisy."

"Oooh that reminds me! I heard Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth kissed! Isn't this great, that must have been so cute! They're just perfect, she's so smart and he's so hot, not that I watch him all the time of course. But I mean really…I wish I'd seen this, it would probably be like the best thing ever!"

Daisy just kept talking in her high pitched voice, already causing Cam a head ache. She rubbed her eyes carefully. Hodgins sighed deeply. But a few of them noticed Angela's face lit up again and Hodgins & Cam immediately knew what that meant: she was up to something.

"What is it Angie?" Hodgins questioned curiously.

Everyone turned their attention to Angela. She, however, didn't really answer Hodgins' question, she turned to Daisy.

"It was the best thing ever Daisy, you really should see so for yourself though."

"I know! I wish I had, you guys should've let me know about this. You know I'm Dr. Brennan's biggest fan!"

"I'm really sorry sweetie, it all happened so fast. But maybe you'll still see it."

"How?" Daisy seemed so excited she almost started bouncing up and down. On the other hand she was pretty confused as well.

"Why don't you just ask them to do it over? That's what we did… But don't give up too easily, they don't say yes right away you know, I think they're being a little shy, you know what they're like." She smiled at Daisy sweetly who nodded excitedly.

"That's a great idea!"

Daisy practically ran out of the office, leaving the rest of the group standing there, Cam was shaking her head.

"Just ask them?" Sweets mimicked Angela.

Hodgins laughed. "Dude, Ange's just hoping she will annoy the hell out of them so they'll kiss and get it over with already!"

Sweets wasn't sure if he should defend Daisy. It was a well known fact that Daisy could piss off Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth with her constant babbling rather fast.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Angela grinned wickedly before positioning herself like that, so she could keep an eye on the platform where Brennan was working and Booth was hanging around.

Cam left the office next and went back to her own, keeping an eye on the window so she too could see the platform.

Hodgins went back to his own working station from where he pretty much had the best view of all of them, he even had sound.

Sweets stayed with Angela, wondering if this would work.

They all saw Daisy swipe her card to set off the alarm and go to the operation table. Brennan spoke without looking up.

"Miss Wick where did you go? I asked you to check the skull from this body and you just disappeared."

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, I had to do something first. I'll get onto the skull right away Dr. Brennan!"

Booth lifted an eyebrow at Daisy, then went back to pacing back and forth while Daisy turned to the skull.

They didn't have an active case right now but Booth was there to pick up Brennan for a meeting with Director Cullen. Granted he was a little early and Brennan had refused to stop working until absolutely necessary.

It wasn't even a minute after she started looking at the skull before Daisy already started rambling again.

"So Dr. Brennan, I heard about your kiss with Agent Booth. That sounded so romantic! I really wish I was there, I don't like it that they kept me out of this while they know I'm your biggest fan!"

"Miss Wick, can we keep our heads on the case please?"

"Of course Dr. Brennan but you know, women can multitask and I just keep wondering just how awesome it would be to see you two together!"

"Women are expected to be able to multitask, which they are capable of as well. But it only makes sense that you can't be as concentrated on a task when you have to divide your attention. I don't think you're an exception to that Miss Wick."

"Yes, but…"

Booth interrupted her all of a sudden. "Why don't I just go and wait over there?" He motioned with his finger to her office while already turning to head over there.

"Oh no no no! You said you'd wait here, you can't run away now!" Brennan exclaimed.

"She's driving me crazy!" Booth hissed close to Brennan's ear.

"Well get over it!", came Brennan's reply.

In the mean time Daisy's chattering just kept going, without Booth & Brennan paying attention. They caught the last part of her tirade though.

"…It would be totally awesome if you did it again so I could see it and I can participate in the gossip…I mean conversations about this."

Booth's head immediately jerked up at this, he had stood with his upper body bowed to talk more privately with his partner.

"You've got to be kidding me! First she uses your 'Lance-a lot", Booth uttered with sarcasm, "now she's getting you in too? I can't believe this! I've had enough of it! If I want to kiss Bones, I will. I don't need Angela to tell me what to do!"

Daisy's eyes turned wide. "So you do want to kiss Dr. Brennan, I knew it!"

"What?!" Booth stuttered, "That's not what I said, I…I didn't mean it like that!"

Daisy smiled encouraging at him. "Oh, you don't have to be shy Agent Booth, we all know you actually enjoy kissing each other!"

Brennan intervened again. "Miss Wick, firstly this has absolutely nothing to do with the case at hand and secondly, Booth and I only kissed because we were forced to do so. Now could we please focus on our job and indentify these remains?"

"I am sorry Dr. Brennan, but I just can't concentrate when I'm thinking about you two kissing and the fact that I've missed it!"

"Is Sweets not good enough for you or something? Why 'd you need to think of two other people kissing?" Booth looked at her, disgusted in the hope to scare her of like this.

"Lance is great! But everyone here is talking about the two of you and…"

Booth grunted, he should've known that even if they promised to shut up about it, it would be the hot topic of the week. All of a sudden he felt like a character of one of these for mentioned shows and he really disliked it.

"Miss Wick, I think you're forgetting your breathing exercises. You know what we talked about. No continuous chatter or talking without permission."

"I know Dr. Brennan and I think I'm doing very well so far, but this is too big, I can't help it. I won't be able to stop until I've seen the perfect movie-like-moment!"

She turned to Booth. "I don't know what that means."

Booth sighed. "She wants us to kiss Bones."

"Oh….Well if that will make her shut up?"

Booth looked up again, straight into her eyes. He saw right away that she'd already made up her mind. She looked tired, annoyed, Daisy clearly had spread her fair share of tiredness for the day.

"Okay Daisy, fine. But no shrieking or bouncing or God knows what else. Okay? After this you shut up for the rest of the day, I don't care how hard it is for you. You get on with your work and leave Bones alone. Got it?"

Daisy nodded enthusiastically, already showing that she could indeed keep quiet.

"Fine." Booth sighed again and shoved closer to Brennan. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so they were face to face again.

In Angela's office Sweets yelled at her that the moment was there. Angela practically jumped out of her office chair and ran to the window. Just like Cam positioned herself as well as possible on the catwalk above the platform, just coming back from getting coffee. Hodgins tried to look over his computer screen as subtle as possible. Yet that was a little useless as no one was really paying any attention to him right now anyway.

They all witnessed how Brennan closed her eyes as Booth pulled her closer by putting one hand on the small of her back and the other at the back of her head. When their lips met, Brennan's hands crept up on his chest, as they always seemed to do. After a couple of steamboats, though, one of her hands came up to his neck and settled just under his hairline as he entangled his hand into her hair.

It started out sweetly and remotely enough, but it looked like they soon forgot that they actually had an audience. Her tongue requested entrance quickly and he was more than willing to grant it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Brennan registered the taste of coffee and apple pie. She was nowhere near a fan of cooked fruit, but she briefly made a note to herself to give it a try sometime after all. Booth couldn't quite place her taste, somehow it was very Bones, though that would end up being a little hard to explain.

Somewhere along the line they figured out again that they were standing on the platform, in the middle of the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal lab. They reluctantly pulled back, their lips separating with a sound.

There was no one who had actually counted the number of steamboats that were used kissing, but each of them knew it was way more than 5, or 7 for that matter.

If they thought they had been stunned the first time they had observed this, they didn't know what they were now. Hodgins thought his mouth had actually dropped to the floor as well as Cam thought her eyes were about to fall out.

There weren't a lot of times that Dr. Brennan was caught blushing, but right then her cheeks were a cherry kind of red, she looked utterly flustered. Their lips were tingling from the sensation and both were out of breath, heaving and panting.

What Booth did register quite quickly, though his brain wasn't cooperating very well yet, was that apparently they had found a very effective way of shutting Daisy up.

And then he cast a sideway glance at Brennan and both of them suddenly became very aware of where they were and the fact that everyone was looking at them.

Brennan regained her composure first and scraped her throat once before trusting herself to speak.

"Okay Miss Wick, I assume you still know the terms of our agreement. We've kept our part of the deal, now I suggest you keep yours and get back to examine the skull of this body."

Daisy just nodded and turned back to the autopsy table. She didn't dare to pick up the skull just yet though, she was shaking a little and afraid she'd drop it, if she were to take it right now.

Angela, Sweets and Cam all came to the platform, still wide-eyed and open mouth.

"Quite messing with us and yourselves, sweeties!" Angela lectured them. "If you thought it wasn't very obvious yet, it sure as hell is now!"

Brennan either decided to play dumb, or she actually still had no clue, which would have surprised Angela enormously.

"Angela I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about again."

"Oh puh-leazzze!"

Booth snapped out of his reverie, coughing slightly. "Err we have to go. Our meeting with Cullen's in half an hour, I don't want to be late."

Brennan nodded her approval. "I just have to grab my stuff."

Angela started to disagree, but neither paid attention to her and it was clear that there wouldn't be a way to change their mind. So she decided to let it slip, for now, and confront them later, again.

The rest of the team watched them walking to her office. She went in and came back out seconds later, just getting her hair from under her collar. They saw Booth's hand taking its rightful place on the small of her back and guide her out of the building.

"Did they just walk out here like nothing happened?", Hodgins questioned dumbfounded.

"Like nothing happened. The way they were acting you would've thought that nothing actually has happened!", came Cam's reply. "They both are one hell of an actor! You've got to give them that!"

"They're better than most actors. I mean, does something like that ever really happen on screen?", Sweets asked.

Angela filled in. "My guess? Only when it's really like that off screen as well."

Hodgins smirked. "Dude, who cares anyway, when you have live entertainment like this! We should sell the rights to some TV-studio, I'm sure they'll all love to make a show about this! We'll end up rich with this."

"Hodgie you are rich already." Angela reminded him dryly.

Cam went on about the subject. "But I'm not! Since I found the name for it, I get the credits, and the money, for that. "The Bones And The Beautiful"." She stared straight ahead for a few seconds, nodding her head. "Yeah…that would be a monster hit…a real killer!"

* * *

**That's it for now. The next one will probably include Parker, as someone suggested. It won't be exactly like they have to show him how to kiss though... You'll see :)**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, or just bad. Please review and let me know!**

**CherryXMe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look how soon I'm back with an update this time! I think I did good now. LOL **

**Okay so like I already said this one's with Parker, it was harder to write than I expected. Getting a little boy to make his father kiss his partner is a little weird, especially since I had to get the father to actually do it lol But it's done and I'm posting it right away so as always I already say sorry for any mistakes.**

**I've had one other suggestion for a way to get them to kiss and that was that B&B have to do a reannacting of a case and everyone can kinda use them as dolls and make them to what they want. Since I already tried to work with the other 2 suggestions, I'll now try to use this one as well. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't have any rights over anyone or anything, except for the plot of this story. which isn't too much, I know...**

* * *

Five days had passed and there hadn't been any attempt from anybody to get Booth & Brennan to kiss. So they hoped that people had given up on it. Somewhere deep down they knew that that was very unlikely though.

And so that Saturday Booth & Brennan got to deal with Angela's newest accomplice, and it was an unexpected one.

Booth had picked Parker up from Rebecca's that morning and they had been hanging around his apartment ever since. When there was a knock at his door, Booth went to open it, finding his partner on the other side. He smiled one of his famous smiles at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Bones! I wasn't expecting to see you today!"

Brennan seemed a little unsure of herself. "Oh, if this is a bad timing, I can just go. See you later."

She was already starting to turn around and walk away but Booth quickly took hold of her by her forearm.

"Don't be silly Bones, come in! I was just surprised to see you, that's all."

A small smile crept back on her lips. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Bones! Parker and I were just playing some Wii, I bet he'll love to see you!".

Booth stepped aside to let her in first, before closing the door after her and following her back into his living room.

"Bones!" Parker greeted her with an almost perfect copy of Booth's charm smile and came over to give her a hug.

"Hey Parker, how are you?"

"Fine, dad and I were just playing this awesome game!"

She smiled and looked over at the installed game.

"You want to play along Bones?"

At first Brennan was unsure, but eventually the Booth-men convinced her to try it out.

She even became so engrossed in the game that she ended up throwing Booth a punch in a boxing match. Booth was so startled that he lost his balance and ended up on the floor. Brennan immediately crouched down next to him and Parker jumped up from the couch to check on his father.

"Bones, are you crazy?! You're supposed to fake the beatings and let the puppets on screen play, not start to beat the hell out of the person playing along with you!"

Brennan looked utterly shocked and apologetic. "It was an accident Booth, I didn't mean to smack you. Let me have a look at your eye."

She bowed and gently touched his face to check if she had done any real damage. "Let me get some ice for that to stop the swelling a little."

"Dad are you alright?"

"I'm fine buddy, that ice will do me good though."

Brennan already returned with a wrapped ice pack and gently pushed it to Booth's eye. He momentarily moaned until he was used to the burning cold and relaxed slightly.

After a while Brennan removed the ice and took another look at his eye. "I think you'll just have a black eye for a while, there doesn't seem to be any damage. But if you get a serious head ache or something later, we should take you to the ER."

Booth just nodded, still a little groggy from the whole thing. He got up from the couch to toss the ice away and Brennan quickly followed after him to make sure he was alright. Clearly he was still a little angry though.

While they were in the kitchen Parker grabbed the little attribute that Angela had given him and hung in on the standing lamp in the living room. When he heard his father and Bones coming back, he jumped off the couch rapidly and stood in front of it innocently.

Booth walked back to the couch and slunk down into it with Brennan standing next to him. Parker walked over until he was standing opposite them, a smug smile on his face.

When Booth noticed, he got a little suspicious. "Parker, what are you grinning about?" He asked raising one eyebrow, well as good as that was possible with his sore eye.

"I'm completing my task."

"I don't know what that means."

Brennan looked at Booth, her face clearly one of complete confusing.

"I don't really know either Bones."

He focused his eyes back on Parker, willing him to explain.

"Angela said…" Booth already mentally cursed by the sound of that name, whatever it was, it couldn't be good. "…I'm helping the show like this. I'm part of the crew now! How cool is that?!"

"Crew? What crew?"

"Well, the crew of some show, like I already said dad, you have to pay attention. I didn't understand all of it, but it sounded cool and she said it was a really good thing to do for you and Bones."

Booth didn't believe what he was hearing. "This task, what exactly is that?"

Parker pointed to a spot a little above Booth's and Brennan's head. When they looked up they saw what appeared to be a fake branch of mistletoe right in between them.

"You have got to be kidding me! This isn't serious anymore!"

Brennan's mouth hung slightly open. "I can't believe Angela got Parker to hang up mistletoe in your living room while it's not even Christmas. Which means that this is even more ridiculous."

Booth looked at her briefly before Parker spoke up again. "Angela said that when people stand under it they have to kiss."

"Angela says a lot of things!"

"But it's true daddy, I've already seen mom and her boyfriend kiss when they're under such a thing, mom once said it's tradition."

"Your mom's right, but normally it's a Christmas tradition and Christmas is still a couple weeks away."

"Angela said it will have do now too. I asked her what that means, but she said I just had to do it and not worry about anything else."

Booth turned back to Brennan. "I can't believe she used my kid for this! I swear I'll shoot her!"

Brennan tried calming her down by placing a hand on his forearm. Both of them then seemed to realize he was still being mad at her.

"You know I haven't forgiven you yet for this thing with my eye , right?"

"Oh come on Booth, I already said I was sorry! It was an accident!"

Before they could go on with their bickering, Parker interrupted.

"You always say that people have to 'kiss and make up' when they had a fight daddy. When I have a fight with mom, you say that I have to say sorry to her and give her a kiss and a hug. I think you should do that now too."

Booth sighed, he knew there isn't much to do when your children start to use your own logic against you. He stood up from the couch and regarded Brennan questioningly to gauge her reaction.

He figured that after the black eye he already had because of her, she wouldn't slap him again, so he felt fairly secure to kiss her. Still he didn't want to do it without her consent. On the other hand, it wasn't like it was the first time and she seemed fine with it as well.

So he told himself that for the sake of his credibility as a father, he could better do as Parker said and live up to his own advice. In one swift movement, he stood face to face with his partner, cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips on hers sweetly.

The kiss was gentle and modest, after all his little son was still standing there, watching.

But even though it wasn't like their fiery kisses from earlier, it still held a certain passion. One that neither of them had ever experienced before. Brennan had never had any guy kiss her so lovingly. It hardly made sense to her that such a small kiss contained so many emotions and evoked such a strong feelings in her. No man, not one, had ever been this caring and tender when kissing her and even though she was one for wild and passionate kisses, if she were to be completely honest with herself, she had to admit she loved this kiss.

After a few seconds, Booth pulled back and immediately pulled her into a hug, as Parker had suggested.

"I'm not really mad about the eye Bones. I'm glad you were here with us today" He whispered softly before releasing her.

When he went to stand next to her again, she couldn't help but briefly touch her lips. She was still a little moved from the kiss and frankly she was a little confused as well.

Booth seemed to recover more quickly and was already back to his cheery self. " See Parker, Bones and I are just fine. We're not mad at each other, we just bicker a little sometimes."

Parker just nodded happily and went back to playing.

A little while later Bones was getting ready to go home and Booth followed her to the door to wave her out. He opened the door and Brennan walked out, turning back to him to say goodbye while he was leaning onto the doorframe. For a minute they just stared at one another.

Until all of a sudden Parker came up next to Booth. "Are you going to kiss her again?" He looked up to his father.

"Of course not bud, we were just saying goodbye. Why would you even think that?"

Somewhere he thought that if Angela had heard him telling his son that he hadn't want to kiss Brennan, she'd have offered him an Oscar for his excellent acting.

"Angela said it was a good thing to do for you because you like kissing each other. I don't understand that cause I think it's gross, but Angela said I'd change my mind about that later."

"Like I already said, Angela says a lot of things!" He was a little uncomfortable by now and so was Brennan.

"Parker, your dad and I kissed to make up for the thing with his eye and because we were standing under mistletoe and then kissing is the appropriate thing to do. That's all."

Parker was quiet for a few seconds, so Booth and Brennan thought he'd accepted their explanation, but then he crushed their hopes again. "Angela told me you'd say that. Something about you both being stubborn."

Booth cast his eyes upwards as if saying a silent prayer. Brennan just stared at Parker. Eventually the kid just shrugged, said a quick goodbye to Bones and ran off to his room to play with his robot.

"This time Angela has really outdone herself."

"I agree, she's obsessed with us. I plan on telling her she should interfere with her own love life instead of trying to control ours."

"You really think that will do any good?"

"I don't know, but she's totally crossing the line here. She shouldn't have put you for an ultimatum with your son like that."

Booth nodded. "Anyway let's keep that for tomorrow, we'll have enough time to kill her then."

Booth smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Goodnight Bones." He said softly. She leaned in and he wasn't exactly sure what she was about to do until she gently kissed the spot just above his black eye. She pulled back. "Goodnight Booth." She turned around and walked away. He watched her until she was around the corner and couldn't help but think how good that had felt.

* * *

**And that's it again. Hope you enjoyed it! Please push that review button down here, that small act would really make me happy!**

**CherryXMe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good afternoon dear readers! I am so so sorry for taking this long to update this story. I've been unbelievably busy and I tried to work on the other suggestion I got but I ended up completely stuck with it. I'm completely out of the flow of this story so I decided to just write the final chapter. I know you had to wait for a very long time, so I hope you like it. **

**As I said, this story will come to an end with this chap, I hope to be back with another story soon. I have some ideas, I just have to figure out which ones of them I can put on paper. Maybe I'll write something about the 100th episode, which I'm very excited and curious about! I'm trying not to do any speculation but after it's aired I might do something with it if it contains some good stuff, which I hope it does*phalanges-crossed*.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones or The Bold and The Beautiful. But I guess you've already figured that out by now...**

* * *

"Temperance Brennan, this freak show has lasted long enough!" Angela Montenegro stormed into her best friend's office, stopping somewhere halfway between the door and Brennan's desk and planting her hands firmly on her hips.

Temperance looked up slightly from her computer screen. "I don't know what that means."

Angela snorted audibly. "Don't even go there Bren, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about! I can't believe that that hot piece of FBI meat is still walking around here, waiting to be devoured, and you're sitting here, staring at your lame computer screen!" She threw her hands in the air, showing her distress.

At Temperance's calm reply, she almost burst out yelling. "Angela, firstly I don't think Booth would appreciate you comparing him to the reduces of an animal and secondly, I'm a vegetarian."

Angela's eyes almost popped out. "Did you just make fun of me, at a moment like this of all times?"

"Well I am becoming quite amusing" Dr. Brennan stated proudly.

"That's awesome, Bren. I wished you'd become a little less oblivious as well. That man loves you and you love him, I honestly don't see the problem here, not that I ever have, you look totally hot together."

Temperance sighed, sometimes Angela could get really tiresome and a, what's it called, pain in the butt? It didn't sound good, she'd have to ask Booth later. Then it hit her that she hadn't given Angela her standard lecture yet.

"Ange, we're just partners. Our affection for one another doesn't go any further than friendship, I thought that was clear by now."

"I really don't get you, Bren. I don't understand why you won't allow yourself to be happy. All that pent up tension and stuff's all fun to watch but even the best writers of the best show can't put out the inevitable for as long as you two have. But I'll cut you a deal: if you kiss Booth once and you don't feel it, I'll back off."

Temperance looked utterly confused. "You've already had us kiss numerous times, I fail to see how this time it would be any different."

Angela passionately explained the difference to her friend. "This time, don't do it for any of us sweetie, don't think of it as some assignment, do it for yourself, for Booth. Don't you think that after all these years you should give it a shot, give HIM a shot?"

Brennan contemplated this for a second but Angela went further still. "Don't do this to get me off your back sweetie. Just close your eyes and put all the rational thought aside for once, don't handle with your brain but with your gut.

"That would be impossible Ange, the so-called 'gut' is incapable of thinking."

Angela sighed deeply, her patience wearing thin. She loved her friend, she really did, but sometimes she wished she could just knock some sense into her, which she wouldn't be capable of doing of course, she wasn't the one with a black belt here.

"I know Bren, I just mean that you should allow yourself to feel it instead of over rationalizing it. Forget all the reasons not to make out with him, forget he's your partner, just let go and kiss him like you would have no problem in doing with any of your love interests. Trust me it'll be good for all of us."

By the end of her speech, Angela looked as if she were completely exhausted by it all, which Temperance found highly exaggerated. Never the less, when Angela left the office, she left behind a deep in thought Temperance Brennan. She didn't understand the benefice of it, but if it would calm things down again, she could do it. Because having to kiss Booth every other day was starting to confuse her immensely.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Bones?"

Booth entered the Jeffersonian late that night, coming to check if Brennan was still there and if she might be interested in a late meal.

She looked up from some report, she didn't even know what it was about, distractedly. "Hey Booth."

He thought she looked weird, he couldn't quite read the look she was giving him.

"Uh, you okay there Bones?"

She just stood up and walked over to him, coming to a halt only a couple steps away from him.

"Angela came to talk to me this afternoon." She looked pensive, as if she was still trying to find the right words to say. Though he figured she had been going over this ever since Angela had left the office. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good, Angela hadn't been up to much good lately and it was becoming ever more difficult to control himself with all the kissing and stuff.

"Okay… What did she want?"

She looked up at him as if searching his face for some clue whether to tell him or not. "She suggested me a deal."

Again she stopped speaking right after one sentence that didn't explain anything to him.

"What kind of deal? Just tell me Bones ,it's okay." He smiled reassuringly, though he had no idea if everything would actually be okay.

"She said that in order to determine if she has been right or wrong all along, we should kiss each other in a non-obliged way and decide with our 'gut', as Angela put it, whether we have an affection larger than pure friendship for each other."

He blinked once, then twice before getting himself together and asking for a more clear explanation because he was sure that he was getting something wrong here. "You mean like we have done more than once ever since people found out about that mistletoe?"

She shook her head. "No, Angela said I should forget that you're my partner and just kiss you like I would kiss any other man."

"Like when you kiss someone you're dating?"

She nodded slowly. "I think that's what she means, yes."

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"So…" She took a step closer to him. "I know that sounds as if I'm just going to do it without getting any permission from you, but I thought it would be more appropriate to inform you of my plans."

He couldn't believe she was actually trying to plan a 'real' kiss between them, that could it no way be what Angela had wanted and it sure as hell wasn't what he wanted. They'd done enough of that lately and he figured Angela was right, they needed to sort this out.

"Hold it right there Bones! We are not doing this by planning it all carefully beforehand as if it's something we just have to get through, something hard and awful. If we're doing this, we'll do it the right way."

She saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, she saw him inching a little closer but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what he was doing or what his words had just meant.

"What do you mean the r…"

She never got a chance to finish her question as his lips crashed onto hers with a force that left her momentarily stunned. It was only when she felt one of his hands rummaging through her hair and his other one slowly making its way down her back, to come to rest on the very end of her lower back, gently caressing her through the fabric of her clothes, that she caught up on what was happening and moaned into his mouth silently. Though in reality it was merely a couple seconds, to them it seemed like forever before she responded with equal passion.

By that time he was moving them towards her desk, standing still when she bumped onto the side of it. He lifted her a little, putting her down on the desk, her legs immediately closing around his waist.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the distant sound of something clattering onto the floor. Which later appeared to be her penholder with all its contents, but at that moment she couldn't care less.

Her hands seemed to live a life of their own, travelling over his whole body, one stopping at the nape of his neck, playing with the tiny hairs she got a claim on there, sending a shiver down his spine.

But even though they both came awfully close, they were not better than basic laws and had to stop eventually to catch their breath. With equal panting, they rested their foreheads on the other's and stayed like that with closed eyes for a while.

When their breathing started to slow down again, Booth risked to open his eyes. "That's what I meant when I said the right way." With a smile on his face, he reached out and put a stray of hair behind her ear, waiting for her to open her own eyes. When she did, she took his breath away. Her intense blue gaze had never looked more pure and passionate.

"You could've warned me about that." Her voice was a little raspy, though filled with amusement.

"Nah, much more fun this way." He chuckled for a second but grew serious just as quickly. "Angela's right Bones, at least for my part she is. I love you Temperance and not just as a partner and friend. I have been dancing around it for ages, pretending it's not there. But everyone's right, it's nothing more than an act."

He turned her around 90 degrees, so he could sit down in her chair but still face her. He placed his hands on either side of her, wanting to show her that he's here but giving her space too.

"If my believes of what love is supposed to be are correct now, than I think I love you too Booth."

He smiled and lifted her off the desk onto his lap, surprisingly without any protest. He kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know what, maybe we are pretty good actors. My publisher said that some producer wants to do the film of my last book. Maybe we should play in it ourselves."

"Oh so you're finally admitting that Andy is based on me!"

"Wh…I never said that!"

He wiggled his eyebrows, wiggling a finger playfully into her face at the same time. "You so did, that was basically a confession."

"I think you're police qualities are letting you down here Agent Booth."

"Is that right Dr. Brennan? Well I'm quite confident about my qualities and abilities Dr. Brennan, so I think I'm safe."

Before she could reply, he pressed his lips on hers and silenced her protests immediately. When they broke apart he grinned widely.

"I think I finally found a way to shut the infamous Dr. Temperance Brennan up and I've got to say I like it very much."

She scrunched her nose in mock irritation and disgust. "Is that what's going to happen every time now? Cause I'm going to have a hard time determining whether I like that or not."

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure you love it, wicked awesome investigator skills remember."

She raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't get too cocky there Agent, or I might have to teach some humblety."

"Mmm somehow I don't think I would mind being tortured by you."

A smile broke through on both their faces, they both knew that as off now they wouldn't be able to deny the other one much.

He caressed her cheek sweetly. "My beautiful Bones…"

Her face lit up like it did when she had figured something out and he was curious as to what it could possibly be this time.

"So I am 'The Bones and the Beautiful'?"

Booth chuckled. Leave it to Bones to try to figure something out that really has no greater meaning at all. He could tell her that, tell her that Cam had only said that to make a statement, that she really hadn't put any thought in it or meant something else by it than the simple fact that they were acting like some TV-show characters. But he decided against it. After all she was his Bones, everything always had to have some deeper meaning for her and he accepted that, he loved her the way she was.

So with a loving smile on his face, he answered simply before kissing her with as much love and devotion as he could. "Yes, Bones, you are it all, you are everything, my everything."

_The End_

* * *

**So that's it for this story. It started out as a one-shot and eventually lasted for 5 chapters, which I'm very pleased with. I really enjoyed this story, though in the end it became quite hard to write. I hope you enjoyed it too. I'm asking you to please review this story one last time, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Hopefully I'll see you all next time! Enjoy the new upcoming episodes!**

**CherryXMe**


End file.
